villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Cronal
. Trust me, this old man is really, really, a psycho like "The Senate"....]] Hello guys! Today, here's my twentieth-ninth PE proposal, and it's about Cronal, a major character and antagonist of the Star Wars Legends Rebellion and New Republic eras. As you may know, I make this proposal as we prepare for the release of The Rise of Skywalker. Back to topic, here are my reasons for which why Cronal must be officially approved as PE. WHO IS HE? / WHAT HAS HE DONE? WARNING: These stories took place in the Star Wars Legends continuity, the old Expanded Universe which was rebooted for Disney's Sequel Trilogy. As such, details here may not match the ones seen in Episodes VII, VIII and IX or in the new Canon continuity at all Cronal, supposedly born as Perek, was a Force-sensitive human male who was raised by the Prophets of the Dark Side. Becoming a Prophet of the Dark Side himself with exceptional divination abilities, Cronal fathered a daughter named Sariss and trained the Inquisitor Jerec before getting recruited by Emperor Palpatine as the Director of Imperial Intelligence, the intelligence branch of the Galactic Empire, adopting the code name of Blackhole and mostly presenting himself through holograms to not show his true withered, paranoid and frail appearance. During his time on the Empire, Cronal is considered the Emperor's "monster-maker" and creates several Sithspawn and other devices of Sith alchemy, but during this whole time, the Dark Side of the Force itself starts to slowly consume Cronal, rendering him more and more insane. Meanwhile, Cronal still aides the Empire in different things, like modifying all Force detectors with his "Science of Darkness", secretly using the many secrets of the late Sith Lord Belia Darzu. At one point Cronal even tries to kidnap Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, but fails to do so thanks to the intervention of C-3PO and R2-D2. However, the Galactic Civil War changes totally when Palpatine gets killed for the first time by Darth Vader aboard the Death Star II, leading many Imperials to defect the Empire and become warlords to face the New Republic. Cronal does so and becomes a warlord on Mindor, using the name Shadowspawn. With his splinter Imperial faction, including members of the Emperor's Royal Guards, Cronal causes destruction and death whenever he goes and conquers the Inner Rim. However, Luke Skywalker is send by the Republic to stop Cronal, leading to a campaign where many lost their lives until Cronal is defeated and killed. Through the means of the Force, however, Cronal returns once more to serve Palpatine when he resurrected himself with clones to lead the Dark Empire. But when Palpatine gets defeated and killed for good this time, Cronal tries to establish himself as warlord on Andooweel to overthrow the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic to create an "Empire of Art". Once more, Luke Skywalker is send to battle him yet again and this time Cronal infects Skywalker's cybernetic hand, but this mutates and ends up throttling Cronal until his last breath, finally ending with Lord Cronal's destructive menace once and for all. WHAT'S THE WORK? Well, Cronal has appeared in many Expanded Universe stories in the Star Wars universe, handled by many authors and published by several companies, so in this case, better if we don't list all of them, right? MORAL EVENT HORIZON Although not seen in the films or television shows like many PEs of the franchise like Wat Tambor or Dr. Nuvo Vinidi, Cronal is evil like many Sith Lords, perhaps even at the same level as Emperor Palpatine. As most Sith, Cronal is secretly treacherous and will do whatever he wants to achieve all power he desires. Every PE villain must have crossed the Moral Event Horizon to be PE, and Cronal definitely crosses it when he lets his own daughter be raped by the Prophets of the Dark Side and himself. HEINOUS STANDARDS/MITIGATING FACTORS? Unlike many villains of the galaxy far, far away, Cronal was taken from his mother when he was little by the Prophets of the Dark Side and grows up worshiping the Way of the Dark, an ideology which focuses on nihilism and instills the fanatical belief that the sole true power is the power to destroy, leading Cronal to believe that it was his destiny to rule the galaxy until all existence, including himself, was destroyed, depicting his genocidal and nihilistic nature. With this into account, we can deduce how destructive and power hungry Lord Cronal uses to be. However, due believing in these principles, Cronal sees no error on letting the other Prophets to rape Sariss, his own daughter, even sometimes joining them in raping her to emotionally destroy her, not even telling her he was her father, which is just a glimpse of the true monster Cronal hides within. While accepting the rank of Director of Imperial Intelligence when offered, Cronal secretly holds Emperor Palpatine with contempt, plotting to overthrow him as he was just not as destructive and evil as Cronal wanted him to be, thus cementing himself as a far worse threat than none other the Emperor himself, the saga's main antagonist!!! Once Palpatine dies for the first time over Endor, Cronal declares himself new emperor and slaughters multiple Inner Rim worlds. In an extreme example of his selfishness, Cronal kidnaps, lobotomizes and mind-controls several Force-sensitive people to act as his pawns and potential replacements when his original body fails, even trying to do so with Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, so he could prolong his own life. Having no loyalty to anyone but himself, Cronal even installed kill-switchers implanted into his forces to preclude them from escaping and has no problems on leaving them behind to escape from the New Republic. Arrogant, Cronal also believes himself to be the only worthy acolyte of the Dark Side of the Force, feeling nothing but scorn towards Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader and believing they to not follow the same path properly in spite of his previous admiration towards Palpatine's machinations throughout the Clone Wars. An intelligent man, Cronal also comes up with complex strategies and plays on the weaknesses of his enemies, being smarth enough to manipulate Darth Vader into sparing him. In conclusion, we can see that Cronal was a delusion and psychotic man his whole life who believed he was the only worthy dark side whose only purpose was to destroy all without caring on the others' welfare. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Cronal to be officially approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals